


sundown

by thegirl



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 2x10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl/pseuds/thegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein: Milady asks the carriage driver to wait five more minutes, and Athos is done with duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sundown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilmaniclaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmaniclaugh/gifts).



> For my darling evilmaniclaugh who gave me the links to the episodes a whole week before I would have actually gotten them. This is fixing what the show did to our babies Milathos. Enjoy!

Anne - and she was Anne again now, for the first time in a long time she liked the feel of the name on her tongue - was beginning to lose hope when his horse appeared in the distance, galloping up the open track like the hounds of hell were after it.

When she sees him approaching, as the first curve of light begins to dip below the horizon, her heart begins to beat at the same rhythm as his horse’s hooves -  she smiles and her eyes come alive. He dismounts in one fluid movement and immediately releases the horse, and takes off his hat. He begins to play with the brim nervously as his eyes drink in the sight of her, from the coils of her hair to the bottom her dress, which brushes the dirty road.

For a moment, they stand like that, ten paces apart before he rushes towards her, instantly discarding every doubt and worry that had followed him on the road to her.

“I knew it,” she whispered against his collarbone, joy arching through her veins, even though she had not. “I knew it, I knew it.”

“You know me,” he said, wryly, before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She looks up at him then, a glint of mischief appearing that he hadn’t seen in so many years it physically pained him “I,” she says, running the back of her hand down his bristled cheek “would like to know you all over again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review and leave kudos :)


End file.
